


So few body parts left

by siangjiang



Category: The Frighteners (1996)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Castration, F/M, No Gore, Penectomy, Prostitution, Scars, Testicle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Milton doesn't need a girlfriend when he has Splendid.





	

Milton would never get a girlfriend...or boyfriend. Close human relationships were a thing of the past for him, but he still had...needs....for human contact.

Prostitutes. They only did it for the money, but they could pretend to care, and that was good enough. In fact, he preferred it that way.

He had become a regular customer of a middle aged woman who went by the name Splendid. She helped out a lot of war veterans so she had seen more than most, and even if she had initially been taken aback by Milton's horribly scarred body, she had never treated him with disgust. He had dramatically opened his shirt, putting himself on display for her, ready for her cry of horror, but it never came.

Now he laid on her red velvet bed, naked as the day he was born. She caressed his body, letting her fingers dance across his many scars. So many of his erogenous zones were gone. God he missed his nipples. They used to be so sensitive. Even the smallest flick would make his dick hard, but now he only had horrid, lumpy, numb scars.

Instead she caressed his ears with featherlight touches. It was hardly a substitute, but he had learned to love it. Tiny sounds escaped him and he started wiggling on the sheets, indicating he was ready for more, but she teased him a bit longer.

"P-Please Splendid" he moaned with closed eyes, spreading his legs a little "I need it"

Her hands traveled down his body, around his crotch and along his thighs. His dick was useless anyway. A sad stump. It could still get erect, but most of it had been cut off long ago. Instead she rubbed lube on her hands and gently massaged his balls. It was a small miracle that he had been allowed to keep them considering all the other parts of his body that had been taken from him over the years, and it felt so so good. He even shaved them regularly to keep them smooth and sensitive.

When his hips started humping the air all by themselves, Splendid told him to turn over and lie on his stomach. He eagerly grabbed a pillow and placed it under his hips to get his ass in a better position. Her now gloved and lubed fingers started rubbing gentle circles around the opening, mindful of his hemorrhoids.

"You need to give your ass a rest, honey" she told him "Too much anal isn't good for you"

"It's all I have left" he said into the mattress, and she didn't press it any further.

Ever so carefully one of her fingers slipped into him and he let out a satisfied whimper. She easily found his prostate, rubbing experienced circles over it, and soon he was mindlessly rocking into the pillow. The soft cloth and her finger combined managed to force the slightest pleasure out of his stump. When her free hand closed around his balls he almost saw stars.

A second finger was added, then a third, and even though they were pressing against his hemorrhoids he didn't care anymore. He was too far gone in his pleasure, and he had felt pain so much worse than that.

He came. It was such a difficult and rare thing for him he could no longer fight the trembles that rocked through his body. Didn't help that Splendid kept massaging his prostate, milking every drop of semen out of him. Not before he stopped shaking did she pull out and cover him with a thin blanket.

He laid quietly for a while, more relaxed than he had felt in weeks, possibly months, while Splendid threw away the glove and cleaned up a bit. She was paid by the hour so if Milton wanted to take a nap on her bed it was fine by her.

Why people even bothered with girlfriends was a mystery to Milton.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos so I'll know. :)


End file.
